disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Geppetto
|actor = Tony Amendola (Once Upon a Time) Drew Carey (Geppetto) |animator = Art Babbitt Fred Moore Vladimir "Bill" Tytla Milt Kahl Walt Kelly Don Patterson Bob Stokes |voice = Christian Rub (in the original film) Tony Pope (2001-2002) Jeff Bennett (2004-present) |inspiration = Geppetto from the original story of ''Pinocchio by Carlo Collodi |alias = Father (referred to by Pinocchio) Mr. Geppetto (referred to by Jiminy) |personality = Playful, jolly, protective, imaginative, lovable, kind, grandfatherly, dedicated, protective, good-humored, gentle, affectionate, creative, a bit absent-minded, ignorant |appearance = Slender, elderly, white hair, thick matching moustache, thick gray eyebrows, blue eyes, pink cherry nose, pale skin |occupation = Toymaker Woodcarver Workshop keeper |alignment = Good |goal = To have a son |home = His workshop in Italy |family = Pinocchio (son) |pets = Figaro (cat) Cleo (goldfish) |friends = Pinocchio, Figaro, Cleo, Blue Fairy, Jiminy Cricket |enemies = Monstro |likes = Woodcarving, celebrations, songs, dancing, having a family |dislikes = Danger, starvation, Pinocchio in danger |weapons = Fishing pole Pistol |fate = Becomes the father of a now human Pinocchio |quote = "You are a real boy!" "My little wooden head!"|powers = Woodcarving}} Geppetto is a major character in Disney's 1940 animated feature film, Pinocchio. He is a woodcarver who creates Pinocchio and wishes for him to become a real boy. When his wish comes true, he becomes the father of Pinocchio. Background Geppetto is described by Jiminy Cricket as a woodcarver who lives in a small home with his kitten Figaro and goldfish Cleo. Aside from his pets, he doesn't seem to have a family but nevertheless remains kind-hearted and humble. According to the Blue Fairy, Geppetto is somewhat of a saint, and he is implied to have spent a majority of his life selflessly bringing joy to others. As mentioned, Geppetto is a woodcarver and is extremely talented in his work. His home is filled with a massive array of original creations, including toys, figurines, clocks, articulated knick-knacks and other items created by Geppetto, himself. He also appears to have some musical talent, as he not only creates a number of music boxes but is seen playing a concertina. Personality Geppetto is a humble old man, who gleefully spends a majority of his time working on unique creations in his workshop. Most of these creations are meant for the entertainment of both himself and others, presenting Geppetto as a playful child-at-heart. He doesn't have much sternness in his attitude, nor does has he shown any legitimately negative traits to his character, aside from being somewhat of a passive. He is also very whimsical, with Jiminy describing his dreams as "lovely thoughts, but not at all practical", specifically referring to Geppetto's dream to have Pinocchio become a real boy. He doesn't make much of a fuss of how Pinocchio's sentence came to be, once they met. Additionally, he speaks to and treats both Figaro and Cleo as his children, and at times confidantes, rather than animals. He also has a little mischievous sense of humor, as he made Pinocchio playfully kick Figaro and scare him before the puppet was brought to life. As Pinocchio's father, Geppetto is undoubtedly loving, nurturing, and protective. He was initially shocked at Pinocchio's presence, being a living puppet, but was quick to set that aside for the sake of providing him with the love that any human child should receive. After Pinocchio went missing, Geppetto wasted no time in searching the village, and beyond, to find his son; taking on dark streets, rain storms, and the deadly whale Monstro, Geppetto was relentless in ensuring his son was safe. After the two finally reunite, and Geppetto learned of Pinocchio's mishaps, he made no effort to reprimand his evidently remorseful son, simply feeling grateful to finally be a united family, once more. Appearances ''Pinocchio When first introduced, Geppetto is shown to be working on his latest, greatest creation, a marionette. Geppetto then names the puppet Pinocchio, for he was made of pine, and plays around with it once he's completed. This makes Figaro very jealous, which Geppetto realizes eventually. Geppetto then realizes it's bed time and spots a wishing star from his bed. He reveals to Figaro his wish for Pinocchio to become a real boy. Afterward, Geppetto dozes off to sleep. During his slumber, Geppetto is visited by the Blue Fairy who grants Geppetto's wish for his acts of kindness to others. Through her magic, Pinocchio comes to life. He walks and talks, complete with a conscience, Jiminy Cricket. While Jiminy and Pinocchio are singing to celebrate their union Pinocchio falls off the shelf and makes much noise. The noise awakens Geppetto, who realizes that he, Cleo, and Figaro are not the only ones in the house at the moment. Geppetto spots Pinocchio, who he thinks is still just a puppet and places him back on the shelf. Pinocchio speaks to Geppetto. Geppetto believes he's dreaming and splashes water on himself. Geppetto realizes it's not a dream and begins to celebrate along with Cleo and Figaro. Pinocchio innocently catches his own finger on fire, and Geppetto panics. Geppetto then douses Pinocchio's finger with Cleo's fish bowl water and decides that the group should go to bed before anything else happens. The next morning, Geppetto prepares Pinocchio for his first day of school, presenting him with a vest and an apple for the teacher. Figaro attempts to follow him, but of course, Geppetto stops him. On the way unknown to Geppetto, Pinocchio is taken to Stromboli by local crooks J. Worthington Foulfellow and his sidekick Gideon. When Pinocchio doesn't come home, Geppetto goes out once again to look for his son. At one point he passes Stromboli's Caravan, but neither he nor Pinocchio spot or hear each other. It is implied that he continues searching in vain. Later on, Geppetto, Figaro, and Cleo eventually learn of Pinocchio's presence on Pleasure Island, presumably from The Coachman to scam Geppetto, and sail out to rescue him but are swallowed by Monstro the whale on the way. After Pinocchio and Jiminy are informed of Geppetto's fate via a message from the Blue Fairy and her pet bird, it is Geppetto who is rescued. After a search, Pinocchio is eaten by Monstro (though Jiminy is not) and reunites with Geppetto. Pinocchio then plans to escape by making Monstro sneeze, though Geppetto is hesitant due to the monstrous whale's temper. The plan works but leads to a deadly chase. Geppetto nearly drowns when their raft is destroyed, but Pinocchio manages to save him. Geppetto, Cleo, Figaro, Jiminy all make it to safely to shore, but Pinocchio is killed by a giant wave. Back at Geppetto's workshop, Geppetto and the others mourn Pinocchio's death. In honor of Pinocchio's courage, the Blue Fairy revives Pinocchio as a real boy. Geppetto is initially ignorant to the fact that his son is alive (even while speaking to him), but rejoices when he looks up and sees Pinocchio. The family then celebrates in elation. House of Mouse Geppetto made numerous cameo appearances in Disney's 2001-03 television series ''House of Mouse, usually seen with Pinocchio or Figaro. In "House of Genius" he was amazed at the robots created by Ludwig Von Drake. In the episode "Goofy's Menu Magic" when the club was flooded in soup, Pinocchio and Geppetto can be briefly seen in the wooden raft in the sea of soup. In "Donald's Lamp Trade", Geppetto complained about how he didn't get any sleep, while Pinocchio stated: "I slept like a log". Geppetto can be spotted inside Monstro during Ludwig Von Drake's headcount of all the Disney characters in "Ask Von Drake". Geppetto can also be seen in Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse, with Pinocchio during the finale song. He can also be seen in Mickey's House of Villains, being imprisoned in the kitchen alongside other protagonists when the Disney Villains take over. Cameos Geppetto and Pinocchio made an appearance in the Mickey Mouse episode "Wonders of the Deep". They are seen hitchhiking inside the Giant Squid as Mickey and Donald make their escape. Live action appearances ''Geppetto He was portrayed by Drew Carey in the 2000 TV Film ''Geppetto. The film was told from Geppetto's perspective (making him the protagonist this time) as he chased after Pinocchio during his adventures from the 1940 film, having his own adventures in the process. In the end, Pinocchio is turned into a real boy due to Geppetto learning what it means to be a parent, rather than Pinocchio learning what it means to be a boy. ''Once Upon a Time Geppetto (Tony Amendola, Michael Strusievici as a young boy) is an elderly carpenter and Pinocchio's caretaker. Geppetto is orphaned when Jiminy accidentally transforms Geppetto's parents into puppets. To make amends, Jiminy looks after him. Geppetto later carves himself a son named Pinocchio out of magical wood. As a little boy puppet, he gives his life to save Geppetto from drowning in a storm. As a reward, Blue Fairy turns Pinocchio into a real boy. The Blue Fairy asks Geppetto to carve another enchanted tree into a magical wardrobe with the ability to save two people, the pregnant Snow White and Prince James from the Evil Queen's curse. However, the curse will send everyone to a land without magic and Pinocchio, who is a real boy because of magic, may turn back into a puppet. Geppetto bargains with the Fairy to use the second spot for Pinocchio and the Fairy lies to the others and says that the wardrobe can only save one. When Snow White's child is born, instead of giving up Pinocchio's spot to Snow White, Geppetto sends his son and tells him to protect the child and get her to believe in magic after twenty years. In Storybrooke, he is '''Marco', the town's handyman and an old friend of Archie, who is really Jiminy. Marco states that he and his wife are unable to have children. August Booth, the adult Pinocchio, later tells Marco that he failed his father and though he tried to keep his promise, he tried too late. Marco tells him that if he had a son, that would be enough. August offers to work as Marco's assistant though he cannot be paid, and Marco agrees to take him on. Video games ''Kingdom Hearts'' series In Kingdom Hearts, Geppetto is very fascinated with gummi blocks that could be used to travel to other worlds. When the Heartless came and destroyed his world, he somehow escaped and has been traveling to many worlds to find Pinocchio. He is first met in the bowels of Monstro, standing on his wooden ship, which Monstro had swallowed whole. It is never explained exactly how this occurred, since Monstro swims between worlds in Kingdom Hearts, and Geppetto had no way of traveling there. Nevertheless, he requests the help of Sora, Donald, and Goofy, asking them to bring back his son, Pinocchio. After the Monstro ordeal, he, like many other refugees, moves to Traverse Town with Pinocchio and opens up a shop in the First District after Leon helps him find a home. At this shop, he designs blueprints for Gummi Ships and gives them to Sora for free so that Sora can use them in the war against Maleficent and the Heartless. In the credits of the first Kingdom Hearts game, he's last seen laughing with Pinocchio after he becomes a human boy. In Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, he appeared as a memory version of himself in Sora's memories in Castle Oblivion. In Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance, he appears in Monstro's body, who had eaten him while he went looking for Pinocchio. While stuck there, he meets Riku. Disney Parks Geppetto appears in the Disney theme parks around the world as a meetable character. Disneyland Resort In the park, Geppetto's workshop is an attraction. Geppetto can be seen as an audio-animatronic in Pinocchio's Daring Journey during certain scenes naturally reliving the scenes from the film. For meet and greets, Geppetto is often found in Fantasyland accompanied by either Pinocchio or Jiminy and occasionally with Honest John and Gideon. Geppetto made a voice appearance when he was heard making his wish during the former firework spectacular Magical: Disney's New Nighttime Spectacular of Magical Celebrations. Walt Disney World Resort Geppetto appears in the bubble montage as well as on Steamboat Willie in Disney's Hollywood Studios' version of Fantasmic!. At the Magic Kingdom, Geppetto is seen making a wish during the opening presentation of Once Upon a Time, which is granted by the Blue Fairy. Tokyo Disney Resort In Tokyo DisneySea, Geppetto can occasionally be found along the Mediterranean Harbor. Disneyland Paris Geppetto is commonly found throughout various parts of the Disneyland park in France, for meet-and-greets. Gallery Trivia *The name "Geppetto" is a variant of "Giuseppe", which is Italian for "Joseph." *In the original Italian story of Pinocchio, Geppetto was depicted as a woodcarver on hard times, so poor he can't even afford wood for a fire, so he paints one in his fireplace! He also was also a bit vain, as he wore a silly blond wig to try to hide his baldness, and also had a bit of an irascible side, especially if people made fun of his wig. The author Carlo Collodi was said to have based the character on an eccentric old man he knew growing up, only the real-life Geppetto was a coffin-maker, not a wood-carver! (Granted, both careers deal with wood...) *In a deleted scene for the original film, Geppetto was to tell the story of Pinocchio's "grandfather", a mighty tree. *Animator Art Babbitt once noted that Geppetto was his favorite character to animate. *In Disney's Villains' Revenge Geppetto is mentioned when you click on a watch that in the room Jiminy Cricket says: (This is a clock manufactured by the very Geppetto). es:Geppetto Category:Pinocchio characters Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Males Category:Disney characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Characters Category:Singing characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters in video games Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Italian characters Category:Adults Category:Fantasmic characters Category:Once Upon a Time characters Category:Animated characters Category:Live-action characters Category:Disney's Villains' Revenge characters Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit cameos Category:Tritagonists Category:Parents Category:Elderly characters Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Disney Dreams! characters Category:Stitch and Friends Summer Surprise Category:Wonderful World of Color Category:Disney on Ice characters Category:Geppetto characters Category:Mickey Mouse (TV series) characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:European characters